


This is not a relationship

by karvolf



Category: Death Machine (1994)
Genre: M/M, emotions are hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 04:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11328636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karvolf/pseuds/karvolf
Summary: In which Scott wakes up first and has some conflicted thoughts.





	This is not a relationship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Barbarismbeginsathome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbarismbeginsathome/gifts).



> Wrote this some time ago for a prompt! Edited it, added some new things, and voila.

John was almost cute, in a weird sort of way. Scott stared at him, the warmth of the bed making him sleepy, and for a moment he was tempted to reach out and touch his hair. When he was asleep John couldn’t talk or do anything to annoy him, and it was in those rare moments of complete silence, when Scott could not speak and was stuck with his own thoughts, that he sometimes wondered what exactly was going on between them. Somehow he could never come up with a proper answer; the last thing he wanted was to think of whatever this was as a relationship. After all, it was weird to think he kept spending more and more time with John when they could barely stand each other. Not matter what happened, he sure as hell did not _like_ the guy.

The sex was fun though, he had to admit. It was rough and exhausting, and there was something incredibly flattering in the way John liked to touch him afterwards. His hands were always soft and slow, each gesture given with what almost seemed like a sort of reverence, as if he feared that Scott would slip away. The situation was strange and unpredictable, but Scott preferred to think that nothing bad could come of it as long as this weird non-relationship stayed entirely between John and him. John seemed to agree. And if there was one thing John was good at, it was keeping secrets. In fact, it was hard to tell how John felt about any of this because Scott could not remember him sharing any of his thoughts about it. They did talk about plenty of other things though, and as much as Scott did not want to enjoy it, he found it pleasant to see John open up and ramble about the things he liked and interested him. He had often thought that John’s silence probably meant he had nothing interesting to say, and was now finding that this was not the truth. It was, in the end, a bit surprising. In an endearing sort of way.

Still, it seemed like Scott would never get used to waking up and finding John next to him in his bed. That always felt almost unreal. John, on the other hand, certainly didn’t seem bothered by it at all. He didn’t mind that he wasn’t in his own bed; he just kept sleeping, and nothing Scott could say would wake him up right now. In those moments Scott almost liked him; there was something pleasant in the way John looked as he slept, with his hair ruffled and a peaceful expression on his face. It was almost nice. Sort of.

Realizing he’d been staring at John for at least five minutes, Scott frowned and sighed. Annoyed, he sat up and moved closer to John, then kicked him off the bed.

 


End file.
